


Hammock Time

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hammock and a sleepy Aaron Hotchner make Dave a happy man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock Time

**Author's Note:**

> Counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day during August.

There was something to be said about being rich. It meant that Dave could afford a big mansion that featured, among other luxuries, a large backyard. Wealth also insured that said backyard had an impressive fence and that the fence, coupled with the size of the yard, insured almost complete privacy. Being rich also meant that Dave could pretty much afford anything he wanted, even a custom-made hammock from Italy that could accommodate two adult men, one of whom was particularly tall. He and his lover finally had the time to put the hammock to use and to say that Dave was happy with his purchase was an understatement.

 

The dark head pillowed on Dave’s chest moved restlessly, making Dave realize that he’d stopped petting the other man’s hair. He immediately resumed.

 

“Shhhh, everything’s fine, Aaron.” Dave murmured. “Jack’s with his aunt and the team’s on two week leave. There’s no one and nothing you need to take care of right now.”

 

Whether it was the stroking or the verbal reassurance, Aaron settled back into his nap, Dave smiled in satisfaction and kissed Aaron’s hair. He knew that his lover didn’t trust easily, not the bone-deep trust that would let him sleep in someone’s arms. Having the trust meant more to Dave than all of his money and he had every intention of making sure that he never broke it.

 

The hammock was nestled between two large trees and the behemoths’ leaves filtered the sunlight, creating dapple-patterned shading. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the yard, enough to tickle the skin delightfully, but not strong enough to raise dust or cause other trouble. The wind chimes on the porch sounded softly, a musical tinkle that when coupled with the background noises of birds and insects, was almost mesmerizing. Somewhere in the distance a lawn was being mowed and the drone added to an irresistible lullaby.

 

Dave woke with the sense that he was being watched. He looked down and, sure enough, Aaron’s eyes were open and the younger man was observing him. Being studied by a profiler could be a disturbing experience, even if you were another profiler, but Aaron wasn’t looking at him with the sharp gaze he used on the job. The expression currently on Aaron’s face was lighter than what the agent used professionally. In fact, there was an all-too-rare twinkle in Aaron’s eyes.

 

“You’re a hedonist.” Aaron stated quietly once he realized that Dave was awake and looking back at him.

 

Bending down, Dave kissed Aaron gently. “You’re just figuring that out now?”

“There’s knowing something is true,” Aaron licked his lips, as though savoring the kiss. “And then there’s having it proven to you personally.”

 

“Ah,” Dave was more than willing to indulge Aaron’s playful mood. “Do you approve?”

 

Aaron’s grin grew slowly and seeing it caused heat to pool in Dave’s belly. “I could get used to it.”

 

A lazy, content Aaron Hotchner was an irresistible Aaron Hotchner. Dave growled low and latched on to Aaron’s mouth, wrapping a hand around the back of the younger man’s neck to keep him in place. When he’d plundered enough to feel Aaron fighting for breath, Dave released his lips and moved to trail hot kisses down Aaron’s neck.

 

“Dave.”

 

Aaron didn’t sound distressed, so Dave ignored him and palmed the other man’s crotch. 

 

His action got him a hand in his hair, gently pulling his head up. “Dave, neither one of us is young or nimble enough to make love in a hammock.”

 

Only then did Dave realize that the hammock had started to sway rather wildly. He grunted his agreement and gentled his kisses, waiting until the hammock’s movement returned to an almost nonexistent sway.

 

“What do you say we take this inside?” Dave’s voice was hoarse with need as he asked the question.

 

Aaron readily nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.” His eyes were no longer lazy, but sharp with heat.

 

It took a few moments for the two men to extricate themselves from the hammock, but they did it with no injuries except to their dignity. Dave wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist and they headed inside. With fondness, Dave looked back at the hammock. Even if he never used it again, it had more than paid for itself.

 

~the end~


End file.
